A computer network is a geographically distributed collection of interconnected communication links and subnetworks for transporting data between nodes, such as computers. Many types of computer networks are available, with the types ranging from local area networks (LANs) to wide area networks (WANs). A LAN is an example of a subnetwork that provides relatively short distance communication among the interconnected stations, whereas a wide area network enables long distance communication over a larger geographic area using links provided by public or private telecommunications facilities. The nodes typically communicate by exchanging discrete frames or packets of data according to predefined protocols. In this context, a protocol consists of a set of rules defining how the nodes interact with each other.
Computer networks may be further interconnected by an intermediate node, called a router, to extend the effective “size” of each network. Since management of a large system of interconnected computer networks can prove burdensome, smaller groups of computer networks may be maintained as routing domains or autonomous systems. The networks within an autonomous system are typically coupled together by conventional intradomain routers. These routers manage communication among local networks within their domains and communicate with each other using an intradomain routing (or interior gateway) protocol (IGP). An example of such a protocol is the Open Shortest Path First (OSPF) routing protocol described in Request for Comments (RFC) 2328, OSPF Version 2, by J. Moy (1998). The OSPF protocol is based on link-state technology, and, therefore, each router participating in an autonomous system (AS) maintains an identical link state database (LSDB) describing the topology of the AS.